Diary Dreamer
by RakkiiHappiiDokkiiShidonii
Summary: Follow Brittany through good times and bad. How? By reading her Diary of course! R&R!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks.**_

**Hey y'all! :)**

**It's good to be back... **

**And by "back" I mean back to the AaTC forum/archive. :)**

**And i'm sorry if Brittany is a little OOC. And i'm also sorry if this fic sucks. Heh-heh. XD But I DO hope you like it! n.n**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**January, 5, 7:00 P.M.**

_Dear Diary,_

This is my first diary, so...

I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE ABOUT!

Why did Jeanette have to get me this thing for New Year's?  
She said it would help me "Express myself." _Pffft_.  
I have no problems with expressing myself! I "express myself" .TIME!  
Well, loudly, but still...  
Sigh. I'll try this thing out again soon... maybe... :P

_Love, Brittany._

**January, 10, 8:30 P.M.**

_Dear Diary,_

I'm back. I forgot to mention; I made a New Year's promise!  
What is it? Oh, to find true love... What? Is that too WEIRD?  
Never mind... I'm glad this thing can't talk back to me. Speaking of "talking back",  
today, Alvin was being obnoxious(As usual). Why does he act like that?  
Boys never make any sense! Ugh... That's it! I'm too irritated to write right now.

_Brittany._

**January, 25, 4:00 A.M.**

_Dear Diary,_

I can't sleep. I think my fight with Alvin earlier has something to do with it.  
For some reason... I feel bad. Maybe I should apologize...? Wait! What am I saying? HE should be the one who apologizes!  
It was **HIS** fault! HE'S the one who made me flunk my math test! Cause he kept bugging me...  
Ugh. GOODBYE!

_Brittany._

**February, 6, 3:30 P.M.**

_Dear Diary,_

It's almost Valentine's day! Hmmm... I wonder how many boys will give me presents this year...  
I always get** soooo **many presents on this holiday. Well, do you blame them? ;)  
I wonder if Alvin will get me anything... AH! WAIT I DON'T CARE!  
He could give presents to the new girl for all I care! Which, by the way, is _waaaay_ less prettier than me! (Just saying)

_Love Brittany._

**February, 14, 10:00 P.M.**

_Dear Diary,_**  
**

**'.it.** Alvin got me a Valentine!  
Why am I so happy? It's not like I _LIKE_ him or anything...cause that would be disgusting!  
Anyway... he got me those little candy hearts that say stuff like "Kiss Me" and "Be Mine".  
He also got me a pink cat stuffed animal with a sparkly white ribbon around its neck.  
Best day ever... even if it WAS Alvin who gave me that stuff...

_Hugs and Kisses, Brittany._

**May, 16, 8:45 P.M.**

_Dear Diary,_

_Sheesh_. It's been a while...  
Well, I HAVE been busy. I have better things to do than write in this stupid thing!  
Tomorrow's my Birthday! I'm turning nineteen. I'm **so** excited!

_Love, Brittany._

**May, 18, 6:09 P.M.**

_Dear Diary,_**  
**

I had so much fun yesterday!  
I wasn't in the mood for a HUGE fancy party this year, so I just hung out with friends and family.  
And guess **what**? Alvin and I didn't argue ONCE!  
It was weird. Oh well. It was actually kinda nice...  
We talked, walked, danced... Oh yeah! One time when we were talking, Alvin smiled at me, and I felt dizzy for some weird reason...  
Maybe i'm sick? Yeah, maybe...

_Love, Brittany._

**June, 5, 5:03 P.M.**

_Dear Diary,_**  
**

_OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!_ **ALVIN ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE TODAY!**  
WHY AM I SO EXCITED? We're going to the movies and then to the park.  
Ugh. WHY CAN'T IT BE FRIDAY ALREADY?

_Love, Britt._

**June, 12, 5:07 A.M.**

_Dear Diary,_**  
**

Last night was wonderful...  
Why didn't he ask me out, like, YEARS ago?  
I never wanted to ask him out myself cause I was scared.  
I thought he didn't like me like that. What a pleasant surprise. :)

_XOXOXO Brittany._

**June, 20, 11:45 P.M.**

_Dear Diary,_**  
**

Guess what? :)  
I had my first **_kiss_** tonight! Well... first kiss with Alvin. Bu still... it was the best kiss ever. EVER EVER EVER! :)

_Love Brittany._

**July, 4, 4:23 P.M.**

_Dear Diary,_**  
**

It's The 4th of July. And GUESS WHAT?  
**I'm sick!** What the hell? This is so unfair! :(  
Everyone's outside, having fun, and i'm suck in my bedroom!  
Life stinks.

_Britt._

**July, 5, 5:01 P.M**

_Dear Diary,_**  
**

Remember when I said I was sick yesterday and couldn't go outside?  
Well, around 11:30(At night) They started up the fireworks.  
So I was just sitting there, at my window, then all of a sudden, I felt someone sit next to me.  
I was thinking "What in the world?" I turned and saw **Alvin**, sitting there, smiling at me.  
I can't believe he came and watched the fireworks with me! He's sweeter than I thought. :) :)

_Love and hugs, Brittany._

**July, 30, 1:23 P.M.**

_Dear stupid Diary,_**  
**

**Boys suck. Life sucks. Alvin sucks!**  
I wish I could stay in my room for the rest of my life and never come out!  
"Why?" you ask? Alvin _**dumped**_ me today. And I don;t even know why!  
What I DO know is that he's the biggest jerk on the planet! He's the reason I was _crying my freaking eyes out for three hours!_  
Well,** FINE!** It's HIS loss... but i'm still sad. :'(

_Who cares._

**October, 2, 4:05 P.M.**

_Dear Diary,_**  
**

Wow, I _reeeeeealllllyyy_ need to update this thing more often.  
Well, last month, Alvin and I got back together.  
He told me the reason he broke up with me was because he thought I didn't like him anymore.  
What the hell? Did I ever act like I didn't? NO!  
Of course I like him! I...I...I think I** love** him.  
I really do... :)

_Love Britt._

**October, 27, 8:00 A.M.**

_Dear Diary,_**  
**

I told Alvin I loved him last night...  
He returned my feelings. I cried for an hour after that. But they were happy tears. :)  
I'm the luckiest girl in the world! Well, luckier than I already was. ;)

_Brittany._

**November, 13, 12:01 A.M.**

That's it. I freaking **hate** my stupid life. I want to **die!**  
My eyes and head hurts from crying so much... Is Alvin really worth this?  
I'm not sure anymore...  
He broke up with me...again... I thought he loved me? Then why did he break up with me?  
It doesn't make any sense... But... I still love him. No matter what. I love **Alvin Seville.**

_Brittany._

**January, 6, 2:00 A.M.**

Alvin got _married_ yesterday.  
Am I sad? No. Am I mad? No. Am I happy? ...yes. I am.  
Hm. I just realized something... yesterday I had this thing for a year.  
So much has happened since then. And I actually had fun with this diary.  
Oh, and remember what I said in my first entry? That my new year's rpromise was to find _**true love?**_  
It happened. And I couldn't be happier. :)

_Love Brittany. **:)**_

Brittany placed her pink diary on the nightstand next to her bed.  
She smiled and sighed deeply. The person laying next to her turned and placed their hand in Brittany's.  
"What's wrong?" They asked her.

Brittany's smile widened. "Nothing at all."

The person kissed her on the lips then they both lay down to go back to sleep.  
"I love you Brittany." They said with a heart-warming smile.

Brittany nuzzled her head into their neck and closed her eyes, still smiling. "I love you too, **Alvin**."

* * *

**WEEEEELLLL? :) Did you enjoy it? Let me know by saying your opinion in a REVIEW! :D**

**Review! Please and thank you! :)**


End file.
